uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Number
'Appearance' Height: '''A head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Orange arm markings, ears and legs '''Skin color: '''Tan muzzle, stomach and inner ears '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shaped orange eyes with white pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''White fluffy hair that is kept short and brushed back '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses - '''Wears blue glasses, is as good as blind without them *'Hybrid - Hybrid between a hedgehog and bumblebee. Mostly takes after the hedgehog genetics overall. Has chest fluff like his mother and tail hard and closer to a spike *'Cybernetics - '''Has cybecnetic legs that are impossible to tell where they start and where they end *'Scars - Has quite a lot self harm scars on his wrists and thights. ALso ahve a big 'Y-section' shaped scar on his torso Overall clothing style: Wears a fancy blue coat with rolled up sleeves. Arms are banadged up and go into dark blue gloves. Wears dark blue jeans over blakc boots. Has started wearing a mask to cover up evne more skin 'Personality' Likes *Reading *Science *Learning *Books *Experimenting *Being alone Dislikes *Hearing everybody's thoughts *Speaking *Being so fearfull *The stares others can give him *Being touched *Himself Fav drink: Lemon water Fav food: Sandwhiches Personality: *Quiet *Easily intimidated *Jittery *Scared *Selective mute *Crafty *Quick learner *High flight instinct *Haphephphobia (Fear of being touched) 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Powerfull mindpowers *Able to hear your thoughts and know what you are planning Weaknesses: *Extreemly easily intimidated and scared *Heigh flight instinct and will run Abilities: *'Mind reading' - Able to read the minds of people on a subconcious level. When has to focus to not hear EVERYBODIES thoughts at all times as it is a huge sensory overload on his mind *'Mind communication' - Communicates through his mind telepathicly with others. Sees it as a good balace against his selective muteness. This communication can be used on a long range *'Shapeshifting' - Not a skin he learned but that was forcefully implanted in his genetics. Able to shift shape as long as it has the same mass. Said shifting hurts him like all hell though 'History' *Born to Terra and Seth *Practically saw all his siblings being murdered by Ash *Only survived because being the runt and being hiden amongst the egg shells *Got found out and just kinda ended up as an experiment *Never got a name but instead just a number *Becomes broken due to everything pretty easily *Infection arc happens *Is taken away by Mary-ka and taken to the legion *Is raised partly by Mary-ka who slowly helps him crawl out of his stulp just a lil more *Extreemly fightfull of all the adults *Stuff happens in relation to Pravus *Is aged up by Pravus along with his powers and knowledge unlocked *Starts screaming because sensory overload hearing everybodies minds *Is brought outside by Duke and remained there *Turns out Terra finds out about him and kidnaps him in the night *Strapped down and has his legs removed and replaced with cybernetics, all without anestatic *Gets experimented on by Seth and assualted *Saved by the echidnas and their allies *Practically in worse condition than before mentally *Keeps to himself a lot, cropping up all his feels and emotions *Hears about Sai-ka and tries to stand tall and stable for Mary to just try and get her to give attention to her rather than him *Putting himself under a lot of stress due to just cropping everything up silently *Remains in his little camp outside the main base *Is attacked by Seth on multiple ocations *Has been experimented on multiple times by him since then, including Seth messing with his genetics *Absolutely hates himself due to his body reacting to it *Been trying to islolate himself even more, but has started to do sciency things *Such as trying to find a way to just make himself 'numb' to everything in all ways *Gets attacked by an odd bat, who was being used as a by Sikkel who hates his dad and wants to kill him *100% okay with this 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *The number that his name is is the date he was made on. The 15th of December back in 2012 *Is capeable of splitting off *In the crack timeline he is never saved and becomes an evil scientist much like his own parents Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Alive Category:DEL